Union Stone
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Cordelia Foxx is a trainee FBI agent sent to gather information from psychopathic murderess, Misty Day. Believing that Misty could be the key to catching a likened killer, with her high powered perception and equal intelligence, Cordelia is forced to delve deep into the mind of the young psychopath. But will she return with more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**Locked away:**

A psychopathic murderess.

**Missing:**

A young girl who will surely kill again.

**The go-between:**

An FBI trainee who must deal with one to stop the other.

Cordelia Foxx stood frozen still. In her shaking hands, she held a small revolver.

''Cock it and pull it, Foxx.'' The instructor shouted over the sound of the other gunshots.

Cordelia eyed the target and took aim. With a loud bang, the first bullet hit the centre of the target. The others followed with near enough the same precision. She smiled, took a few steps back and removed her protective goggles. She admired her work from afar with a Cheshire grin that spread right across her face. Her father would be proud.

''Your father would be proud, good work Foxx.'' The instructor patted the woman's shoulder.

''Thank you, sir.'' She replied.

''Jack Sutton wants to see you in his office.'' The instructor breathes.

''Yes sir, thank you sir.'' Cordelia replied, placing the gun in the instructor's hand and making off swiftly across the field.

Behavioural science was on the top floor off the FBI's academy building in West Virginia. This was where Cordelia Foxx would find Jack Sutton's office. He was the head of behavioural science, a field Cordelia had been practising in for the last four years of her student life. Like her father before her, Foxx dreamed of becoming an FBI agent. It was all she ever wanted.

''Mr Sutton sir?'' Cordelia knocked twice on the office door.

Deciding he wasn't inside, Cordelia let herself in. She sat on the single leather chair facing his desk and distracted herself with the posters, graphs and newspaper cuttings on the pin board behind it.

'Young killer guns family.' 'Young killer missing and armed.' And other such headlines were sitting pride of place upon Jack's pin board as well as some rather gruesome photographs. Of course they were; the girl was his case. Foxx knew of Amelia Drew, the sixteen year old who had gunned down her entire family before making off. Cordelia also knew she was still at large.

''Foxx?'' Jack pushes open the door.

''Mr Sutton Sir.'' Cordelia stands and greets him with a hand shake.

''Your instructor just informed me of your revolver session earlier today. He gave you an A.'' He says, sitting down.

''A minus, sir.'' Cordelia smirks.

''Right. I have an errand for you Foxx, a task if you will. I understand you are busy with your studies but then I also understand that when you finish you want to come and work for me in behavioural science.'' He says, sitting and twiddling his pen.

''Yes very much sir, very much.'' Cordelia replies, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

''Do you spook easily, Foxx?'' He asks out of the blue.

''No yet sir.'' Cordelia answers honestly.

''This could be your big break. You'd really be helping us out. We've been interviewing all thirty-two serial murderers we have in custody to build up a database for psychological profiling in unsolved cases. The last subject wasn't willing to cooperate. But you see, Miss Foxx, she is the one we need most. Her case file is almost identical to that of Miss Amelia Drew. She could help us find her. It takes one to know one as they say.'' He says.

''And who's the subject?'' Cordelia asks.

''The psychopathic murderess, Misty Day.'' He states.

A brief silence follows the name, as always, in any civilised conversation. Everyone knew who Misty Day was.

''Mad Misty.'' Cordelia breathes.

''We need you to go after her today in the asylum. With her knowledge and expertise she could be the key to solving the case. Now we don't expect her to talk to you and if she doesn't, just make notes on how she looks, how her cell looks. If she's sketching or drawing, what's she sketching?'' He says.

''Of course, sir.'' Cordelia replies, more than happy to do this task for him.

''Here's a copy of the Amelia Drew case file, a copy of Misty's, a questionnaire and a temporary badge. Have your memo on my desk by 08:00 Wednesday.'' He says, handing her the listed items.

''Yes sir. Thank you sir.'' Cordelia smiles.

Westfield State Prison was a mere five minutes from the academy in which Cordelia studied. This way it was so it could be used as an educational facility and for educational purposes as well as the insane asylum that it was. Inmates would be kept in barred cells all day, every day. And no one ever got out. Cordelia still drove though, so as to be early. She smoked a single cigarette before making her way inside.

''I'm here to create a psychological profile of Misty Day.'' Cordelia tells the Prison's owner, Charles Cliffman.

''Good luck with that Miss Foxx, you'll need it.'' He laughs as she leads her down another set of stairs.

''Have they given you a gun?'' He asks.

''Yes, sir, a revolver.'' Cordelia replies, pulling her coat to one side.

''Better give that to me, we don't want her to see you as a threat.'' Charles says, opening his hand for the gun.

''Oh… okay sir.'' Cordelia abides, taking the small hand gun out of its holster.

''She's in the cell at the far end; I've set out a chair. You'll know who she is; she's the only inmate behind the bullet proof glass. Do not deviate from her Miss Foxx and tell her nothing personal. Believe me, you don't want Misty Day inside your head.'' He warns.

''Yes sir.'' Cordelia swallows, feeling nervous.

''Pass her nothing but paper and soft pencils, no paper clips and such. You can use the sliding tray at the side of the cell. If she attempts to pass you anything do not except it. She has been known to attack people she doesn't like.'' He grins.

''You make her sound like a monster.'' Cordelia grimaces.

''Because she is.'' Charles replies simply.

They walk in silence to the end of the hall. Charles unlocks the set of gates situated there.

''Your perfectly safe, Miss Foxx, I will be watching on the cameras.'' He points to the wall of security cameras behind him.

''Thank you sir.'' Cordelia whispers, swallowing again.

Holding her head up high, she walks past the bars of the other inmates. Their cells are dark and she tries to ignore the calls and remarks from their occupants as she walks past them. At the end, under the only light is a chair. The light glints off the glass wall of the cell and she walked on the left side against the wall, knowing her heels announced her.

At first glance, she did not see Misty. Behind the glass she saw a wooden table and chair bolted to the floor, with soft cover books and pencils on top. A porcelain toilet and sink sat in the corner with a mirror above, protected by bars. Cordelia wondered for a moment how you could see your face in it if it were covered. The drawings and sketches that littered the walls were of stunning quality. Cordelia wondered how someone in a cell without a view could draw a landscape with such precision.

And then she saw her, sitting atop her bunk cross legged, with a devious smile on her face. Her matted, blonde hair covered most of her sunken face though Cordelia could see she was, or had been, very beautiful. She wore a long white gown which when she stood fell just below her knees. She climbed off the bunk and walked slowly over to the glass. When she reached it she banged one palm against it. Cordelia jumped and Misty smiled. Cordelia cleared her throat. The other woman's face was inches from her own and she was undeniably frightened. If there was a time to be spooked, this was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Her pale blue eyes shone like headlights. They were doe and wide and though they were mysterious, they were also frighteningly trusting. Her beauty radiated through the glass and hit Cordelia like a tonne of bricks, rending her almost speechless.

''Hello, Misty, my name is Cordelia Foxx. May I please speak with you?'' Cordelia whispered, her voice shaking.

Misty smirked again and considered her response.

''May I see your credentials?'' Misty asked with a metallic rasp to her voice that told Cordelia it had been a while since she had spoken.

''Certainly.'' Cordelia replied; fumbling around in her bag for the badge she had been given.

She held it up to the glass for Misty to see. Misty kept her eyes trained on Cordelia's as though she was reading them first. Finally, they flickered to the badge in Cordelia's shaking hand. Cordelia wondered how a woman like her could have done such a terrible thing.

''That expires in one week. You're not real FBI are you?'' Misty smirks.

''I'm still in training at the academy. I've been sent to learn from you.'' Cordelia says, stepping backwards.

''Jack Sutton sent a trainee to me?'' Misty asks, clearly mortified.

''I'm here to create a psychological profile. Maybe you can decide for yourself whether I'm qualified enough to do that.'' Foxx says indignantly.

''Sit, please.'' Misty points to the seat.

Cordelia falls into the seat behind, so she is left staring up at Misty's ghostly frame, daunting and taunting her with every slight movement.

''A profile, eh? Would this have anything to do with our young killer Miss Drew? Noticed our cases were somewhat alike did you?'' She asks.

''How did you?...'' Cordelia begins.

''I read a newspaper, Foxx. I too noticed our cases were quite similar. Young girl, murders her entire family, still armed and at large.'' She smirks, running her long fingers along her bottom lip.

''She is dangerous. She may kill again.'' Cordelia states.

''I didn't.'' Misty raises an eyebrow.

''Then perhaps you'd like to help us, with this questionnaire?'' Cordelia asks, changing the subject.

''Oh, no no Miss Foxx, you're doing just fine. You've been courteous and receptive to courtesy, with the embarrassing truth about me and Miss Drew. Perhaps you'd like to tell me a little about yourself?'' She asks, cocking her head to one side.

''I'm only asking you to look at this, Miss Day, either you will or you won't.'' Cordelia shrugs, remembering to tell her nothing personal.

Misty thinks for a while. She looks stumped. And all the while, Cordelia never takes her eyes from her face.

''You send that through now.'' Misty says, pointing to the questionnaire.

Cordelia stands and opens the tray in the side of the wall, making sure to remove the paper clip from the top of the paper, before placing it in and slamming it shut. Misty reaches in and picks it up while Cordelia returns to her seat. The blonde leans against the glass and she reads. She licks her thumb and turns the pages, winking once at Cordelia.

''Oh, Agent Foxx, you think you can dissect me with this blunt little tool?'' Misty mocks Cordelia's accent.

''No, I just, were only asking you to look.'' Cordelia responds.

''You know what you look like to me with your good bag and your cheap shoes? You look like a rube. You're not more than one, maybe two generations away from pure white trash, are you Foxx? And that accent you've tried so desperately to shed, West Virginia. What was your daddy, was he in the forces? And you want to follow in his footsteps am I wrong? But you knew you could never live up to him. All those tedious fumbling's in the back seats of cars while you could only dream of getting out, getting anywhere, getting all the way to the FBI.'' She hisses.

Cordelia is left dumbfounded. Angry, but dumbfounded. It takes all she has to formulate her reply.

''You see a lot, Misty. But go ahead, why don't you point that high-powered perception at yourself and tell me what you see? Or maybe you're afraid to.'' Cordelia challenges.

''Oh, I know exactly what I am, Miss Foxx, the question is, do you? You scurry back to school now, little Foxx, scurry scurry scurry.'' Misty says with a wave of her hand.

Cordelia stands to leave, realising she's gained nothing. Walking slowly to the end of the hall, she wipes the tears from her eyes.

''Agent Foxx, come back, Agent Foxx!'' Misty calls.

''Misty?'' Cordelia replies, running back to the glass.

''I know how desperate you are, I know how much you want this, Foxx.'' Misty says.

''Then do this test for me!'' Cordelia raises her voice.

''No, but I will give you a chance for what you want most, I can make you happy. I'll help you catch her Cordelia.'' Misty smirks.

''Tell me how.'' Cordelia asks.

''First I want you to check the first crime scene, her home, check it.'' Misty says.

''It's been done!'' Cordelia whines.

''Check again, look deeper for clues Cordelia, bring me her case file too. I'm willing to make a deal but we will discuss that at a later date. Go now!'' Misty hisses through the glass.

Cordelia runs through the halls of the prison back to her car. She wonders briefly why the camera watchmen are staring at her. When back at the car, flashbacks of her father begin to cross the woman's mind. He had been in the forces, Misty must've known that. But how could she tell? Misty's words cross her mind as she travels back to the academy. She's offered to help her, but at what cost? She wants to make a deal. The woman is sure as hell crazy, but she's clever. Very clever.

''Here's the memo sir.'' Cordelia says, placing the document on Jack Sutton's desk the next day.

''Thank you Foxx.'' He replies with a smile.

She is halfway down the corridor when Jacks door swings open again.

''She spoke to you?'' Jacks gasp travels down the hall after Cordelia.

''Yes sir.'' Cordelia replies, turning back.

''I don't believe it.'' He breathes, flipping through the memo.

''Sir?'' Cordelia questions, walking back towards him.

''Cordelia, Misty Day hasn't spoken in eight years.'' He says.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Cordelia visited the home of Amelia Drew. No one need know where she was going, they were all too preoccupied with the fact that Misty Day had started talking again. She knew that Jack and a few others had gone to the asylum early this morning to see her. And yet somewhere deep inside, Cordelia knew she wouldn't speak to them. She didn't. But why had she spoken to her?

_Check again, search deeper for clues Cordelia._

Misty's words rang clear in Foxx's mind. But what was she searching for exactly? When she pulled up outside the old townhouse she hadn't the faintest idea. She pushed open the old gate and made her way inside with the keys she had taken from Jack's office. She knew he wouldn't mind, she was after all on the case now.

She made her way up the stairs and down the corridor to the girl's bedroom. She didn't bother to check her parent's, she had seen the blood-covered walls too many times in photographs. Amelia Drew had shot and killed her mother, stepfather and stepsister. Misty day had shot and killed her father and her two younger sisters. The thought made the young agent shudder as she just couldn't imagine Misty doing such a thing. The reason, she discovered, was yet to be determined seeing as the woman hadn't spoken in eight years.

Cordelia made a mental note to try and get it out of her on the next visit. How could they label her a monster if they knew not of her intentions? Foxx pushed open the door with care to find Amelia's bedroom how she had left it on the night of the murders. Bed sheets thrown back, clothes on the floor, it looked like any teen's bedroom. What would she possibly find out of the ordinary in here?

She starts by searching draws and boxes but it feels too much like snooping around in another person's stuff. Photographs litter the walls, mostly of her and her friends. None of her family.

Walking over to the dressing table, Cordelia picks up the small music box she finds there, the kind with the little plastic ballerina that spins around when you wind it up. Cordelia twists the key and the wiring tune begins to play. Why is it always the same tune? She smiled at the thought of the similar one she owned as a child. Cordelia picks through the hairbands and bits and bobs inside the box until her hand catches on the jagged edge.

''What is this?'' Cordelia says aloud as she notices a gap in the lid.

Prising it open with her fingers, she finds a small, secret compartment. Reaching inside, she moves her fingers around.

''Shit!'' She curses as something sharp catches her.

She pulls her finger away and sticks it in her mouth to stop the bleeding. And with the other, she pulls out three small razor blades. At first, she is shocked. Why would she need those? Why hadn't the search team found them? Behind the razor blades is a small sheet of paper. The small sheet of paper is covered in tiny squares with pictures on them. Foxx doesn't need an expert to tell her it's some form of hallucinate.

''My god.'' She breathes, placing the razor blades and LSD into a polythene bag.

This must have been the kind of thing Misty was talking about. Cordelia locked the door and returned to her car. She started the engine before really thinking about where she was going. If she took the evidence to Jack and the others back at the office, she would get a pat on the back and a 'well done Foxx.' If she took the evidence to Misty, she may have a shot at solving the crime herself. And knowing this was the wrong thing to do, she drove to the asylum anyway. After all, this could be her big break.

''What you are doing Miss Foxx is coming into my asylum to conduct an interview with one of my patients, who may I remind you, is clinically insane, without prior warning or any legitimate reason to hand me.'' Charles demanded.

But Cordelia stood firm. She needed to talk to Misty.

''Sir, this is just a routine follow up, I'll be in and out in five minutes.'' Cordelia says.

''I am not just some turnkey Agent Foxx.'' Charles insisted.

Cordelia presses a small piece of paper into his palm.

''This is the number of the US attorney's office. Either you argue this with them, or you let me do my job.'' Cordelia said, pushing past him and unlocking the gate herself.

She ignored the protests of the guards as she made her way past the other cells and to Misty's. Misty looked up as Cordelia's heels announced her once more. She was sitting at her desk, sketching something with a blunt graphite pencil.

''Agent Foxx. Back so soon?'' Misty grinned.

''That's a lovely drawing Misty.'' Cordelia said, unable to take her eyes off the masterpiece before her.

''It's a sketch of Florence. You know Italy, Foxx?'' Misty asks.

''All that detailed is from memory Misty?'' Cordelia asks, remembering not to discuss personal matters, even as small as travels.

''Memory, Agent Foxx, is what I have instead of a view.'' Misty says, standing up.

''I did what you said Misty, I looked deeper, and I found…'' Misty cuts Cordelia off by holding up a hand.

''What I want is a view; I want a window where I can see a tree or even water. You could do that for me, Foxx, have me transferred. That is what I want in return for information, a transfer.'' Misty says.

''I'll see what I can do.'' Cordelia promises.

''Do carry on.'' Misty says.

''I found three razor blades and some form of hallucinates.'' Cordelia says, pulling the evidence out of her hand bag.

Misty smiles a wiry smile as if it were just what she was expecting.

''Now that hasn't been made public yet. Why would she take these Misty? And what are these for?'' She says, toying with the razors.

Suddenly, Misty places her leg on the chair and yanks up her white dress to reveal her toned, alabaster thighs. Cordelia stares through the glass for a moment before realising her thighs are marred with tiny, straight edge scars.

_Straight as a razor._

Misty looks almost ashamed of them. Though there are few, Cordelia could see they were deep. Could she have done that… too herself? For the first time, Cordelia sees her as a human being and not the monster everyone claims she is.

''We are all addicted to something that takes the pain away, Agent Foxx. You smoke cigarettes right?'' Misty breathes.

''Misty…'' Cordelia sinks into the chair behind her.

''And by the looks of those razors, and the drugs. Amelia Drew was in quite some pain indeed.'' Misty whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

''Please, Jack, just give me some more time with her.'' Cordelia begs.

''Foxx, you have your studies to complete. This isn't your mission anymore.'' Jack snaps back.

''But I feel like with a little more time I could...'' Cordelia whispers.

''Foxx, are you forgetting what she is?'' He walks over to his draw and pulls out a dog eared photograph.

He hands it to Cordelia. Her expression falls.

''Three years ago some orderly called her a name. Something snapped in her that day and she did this too him. She how deep the scratches are?'' He says.

Cordelia nods. She does see. But it does not scare her. Misty may be a lot of things but she is no monster.

''She requests a transfer.'' Cordelia says.

''A what Miss Foxx?'' Jack snaps.

''A transfer. Somewhere with a view so she can draw and sketch. In return she's offering us information. She'll help us catch her Jack. I think she knows where she's hiding.'' Cordelia says.

Jack thinks for a moment. He paces back and forth his office. He is proud of Foxx; he didn't expect her to do so well. But has this all gone too far? God forbid he let any harm come to one of his prize students.

''I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything. Never forget what she is Cordelia.'' Jack sighs, snatching back the photograph.

Three weeks later, Misty was transferred to Memphis State Penitentiary. She had a view, even if the window was small and barred. And her cell was no longer marred by glass but by reinforced steel bars. She smiled. She thanked the orderlies. She was talking again. Everyone had noticed a change in her and, believing it was due to Cordelia, they encouraged her visits.

It was a longer drive for Cordelia to drive, but make the journey she would. With her she took a copy of Amelia Drew's case file, now updated with all the new evidence collected.

''I promised you didn't I?'' Cordelia smiled.

Misty turned around to see Foxx standing outside her cell. A smile spread across her face. It was no longer mischievous and cruel but truly happy. Cordelia noticed the amount of sketches the woman had done in the few days she had been here.

''Thank you, Agent Foxx. You don't know how much this means to me.'' Misty smiled, stepping forwards.

Cordelia backed away and Misty frowned.

''I've been advised to stay away from the bars.'' Cordelia mumbled by way of explanation.

''I'm not a monster Cordelia.'' Misty whispers; shaking her head.

_She's a murderer _

_A monster_

_A psychopath_

_Don't let her trick you_

''I know.'' Cordelia said, because it was the truth.

''Did you bring the case file?'' Misty asked, walking to the edge of her cell where the new sliding tray was.

''I did.'' Cordelia said, pushing the papers through.

Misty smiled and picked up the papers. At the same time, both women noticed the staples running along the side of the document. Cordelia froze.

''It's okay, Agent Foxx.'' Misty sighed; removing them and placing them back in the carrier.

Cordelia snatched them out, angry with herself that she forgot to remove them. Misty paid no attention to her and sat on the floor cross-legged, picking through the papers.

''They said you started talking again.'' Cordelia said.

''Mmm.'' Misty mumbled as she read the document.

''It's all here in these pages, all you need to catch her. I've barely read the case file, have you?'' Misty asks.

''Tell me how.'' Cordelia says, sitting on the chair the new orderly had put out for her.

''Your father, Agent Foxx, he was in the forces too right?'' Misty asks, her eyes darkening.

''Please, Misty we don't have time for this.'' Cordelia groans.

''Quid pro quo, Agent Foxx, you tell me things I tell you things.'' Misty grins.

''That wasn't the deal.'' Cordelia snaps.

''Quick now Agent Foxx, Amelia must already be searching for her next victim. Tick tock, tick tock.'' She whispers making quotations with her fingers.

''Yes. He was.'' Cordelia answers.

''He was killed.'' Misty says.

''How did you… yes. Shot and killed, five years ago.'' She remembers.

''Is that what made you want to join the forces?'' Misty asks.

''I think it's my turn now. Quid pro quo, Misty.'' Cordelia says, leaning forward on her chair.

''Amelia Drew was abused, Agent Foxx.'' Misty says.

''You couldn't possibly know that.'' Cordelia says.

''Oh but I do. It's the reason she hurt herself with those razors, the reason she took those drugs. Something went wrong in her life, badly wrong. I think that was it.'' Misty says.

''Who abused her?'' Cordelia says.

''Quid pro quo, Agent Foxx. Is that the reason you wanted to join the forces?'' Misty asks.

''Mostly. It's what I always wanted to do. My mother died when I was young, my father was everything.'' Cordelia whispers.

''You loved your mother Cordelia. But you didn't want to end up like her. She was a housewife, clever though, but she didn't amount too much.'' Misty says.

Cordelia couldn't be angry. Misty was right. Suddenly, tears began flowing down Cordelia's cheeks unannounced.

''Here, Agent Foxx.'' Misty said, handing the woman a tissue through the bars.

She held it at arm's length through the bars and Cordelia reached forward and took it. Misty linked her fingers around Cordelia's. Cordelia should have run, called the orderlies. But she didn't run. She knew it was only an act of kindness. Misty ran her forefinger along Cordelia's and the touch crackled in her eyes. Cordelia stood frozen still trying to read the expression on Misty's face.

''Agent Foxx, time's up.'' The orderly on duty called down the corridor.

Foxx ripped her hand away from Misty's and flushed fifty shades of red. Misty stood firm, unaffected by the gesture. She smiled at Cordelia. How was she so calm and collected?

''Tell me who abused her Misty. Tell me how to find her.'' Foxx asked.

''Out.'' The orderly was taking Cordelia by the arm now.

''All in good time Agent Foxx. Please come again soon, I do so enjoy your visits.'' Misty said; her hands behind her back as she turned away and walked back to her desk to continue her drawing.


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia tossed and turned that night. It was all she could do to keep from thinking about Misty's hand entwined with her own. She scolded herself. The woman was a murderer and she had fallen into her trap like Jack had told her she would. Cordelia began to paw through Amelia's case file again, desperate to find what Misty had spotted so easily and equally as desperate to forget Misty's touch.

Amelia had been a good student; straight A's and with a good set of friends. Until very recently at least. About a year ago her grades had started to fall. She knew this from the girls report cards taped into the case file. Cordelia also noticed it was around that time that her stepfather had come onto the scene.

''Holy shit.'' Cordelia said out loud.

Could it have been him? Had he abused her? Maybe it had driven her to do those terrible things? Good people don't just have a bad day and start shooting people. And if it had happened to Amelia, there was a very real possibility it had happened to Misty. It was then Cordelia realised they weren't just searching for a murderer. They were searching for a very scared little girl.

Cordelia couldn't concentrate in class the next day. She had to go to see Misty that evening even if it meant another study session lost. She had lied to Jack and told him she had to get back to her studies now and he'd believed her. When the day was out Cordelia got straight into her car to make the hour and a half drive.

''Good evening, Agent Foxx.'' The new orderly greeted her with a hand shake.

''Good evening, Barney.'' She smiled.

''Here to see Misty again? She seems to enjoy your visits. It seems to me you'd do better as a councillor.'' He laughed.

''I am and I wondered if I could try a different tack this evening. Jack has suggested I take a walk in the yard with her, I understand you have a secure yard?'' Cordelia lied, batting her eyelashes at the guard.

''Agent Foxx, we don't allow the men and women from this sanction outside. It's a policy.'' He frowns.

''You can cuff her if you like. And I am well prepared.'' She said, pulling her coat to one side so he could see the holster.

The gun wasn't loaded. Why should it be? She could never bring herself to use it on Misty anyway, but Barney didn't need to know that.

''Ten minutes. Before the chief gets back. Don't make me regret this Foxx.'' He says, pulling a pair of cuffs from the wall.

They walked in silence to Misty's cell. She was sitting on her bunk, cross legged with a smile on her face as if she knew they were coming.

''Hello Agent Foxx.'' Misty grinned.

''You're going for a walk in the yard, Miss Day. Cordelia is taking you outside. If you don't do exactly as she says there will be dire consequences.'' He snarls.

Cordelia frowns at the way she is treated. Like an animal. But Misty just smiles as he cuffs her and pockets the key. He checks they are secure before leading the two women out of the fire exit and to the yard. He opens the gate and locks them inside.

''Ten minutes, Agent Foxx, I mean it.'' He snaps, walking back inside.

''There's a bench over there, shall we sit?'' Cordelia asks nervously.

Misty just nods. He smile is spread from ear to ear as she looks around at the trees. Her eyes follow the birds and she takes a deep breath through her nose.

''I haven't been outside in eight years.'' She whispers.

''How does it feel?'' Cordelia asks.

''Amazing.'' Misty smiles.

''I know it was her stepfather Misty.'' Foxx lowers her voice.

''Good observation, Agent Foxx.'' Misty says, her eyes darkening.

''But I'm not here to talk about Amelia right now.'' Cordelia says.

''Oh?'' Misty grins.

''Good people don't just have a bad day and start shooting people. Amelia is a prime example, I know that. But then again… so are you.'' Cordelia whispers.

Misty's posture becomes indifferent. Her hands begin to shake and tears prick in her eyes.

''I don't want to talk about it Agent Foxx. I'm not your case.'' She snaps.

''No… but you are my friend.'' Cordelia says, taking her cuffed hands in her own.

''No, don't, you don't know what you're saying. You know what they say about me, what I am.'' She says.

''You may be a lot of things Misty. And what you did was… unfathomable. But I don't believe you are a monster.'' Cordelia says indignantly.

''I killed my father Agent Foxx.'' She growls.

''Why? Tell me, I'm listening.'' Cordelia says.

''When my mom died… oh god, I was so young when it started. My dad he… and my little sisters.'' She trails off.

''I understand. Go on.'' Cordelia said though her heart hammered against her chest.

''It was late, I woke up and my sisters weren't in bed. We shared a room you see. I went outside because the barn light was on. He had them pinned against the wall with the shotgun in his hands. The kind you use to put horses down. He had lost his mind Agent Foxx, he was crazy.'' She whispers hoarsely.

''You didn't shoot your sisters did you?'' Cordelia says.

''No Cordelia. He did it. And then he turned the gun on me. I ran forward and grabbed it and then I… He came towards me and I shot him.'' She says.

''Misty.'' Cordelia begins to cry.

''I ran but I didn't get more than a few miles before a police car picked me up. I was in a state of shock, I couldn't speak. I wouldn't speak.'' She says.

''They thought you did it.'' Cordelia said.

Misty nods.

''We have to rectify your case Misty.'' Cordelia says, standing up.

''I can't. I'm safer in here with a life sentence than out on the street with nothing. I have no one now, the lie is to deep Cordelia.'' Misty says.

Cordelia pulls her into a bone-shattering hug. She wanted to say everything will be okay, but how can she promise that? She checks her watch behind Misty's back. Five minutes.

''Now I'm not saying Amelia is innocent, I don't know why she shot her mother and step brother as well as her stepfather. All I'm asking is that when you find her; if you find her, treat her with kindness. Look after her. Like your father would have.'' Misty smiled.

''I promise Misty.'' Cordelia said.

''Can I tell you something?'' Misty whispered.

''Anything, Misty.'' Cordelia said.

''I think I knew your father…Officer Foxx.'' She said.

''What?'' Cordelia said.

''He was the officer on duty back at the asylum the night they picked me up. They threw me into a cell but it was your father who came to check on me through the night. He talked to me; he gave me tea and a blanket because I was shaking. He saw past the monster he thought I was.'' She said with a shrug.

''You knew from my badge?'' Cordelia wiped her tears from her flushed cheeks.

''No. You have his kind eyes Cordelia.'' Misty said.

Cordelia's hands were entwined tightly in Misty's. She felt the seconds tick by and she didn't know how long she had left. She checked the fire exit over her shoulder quickly before leaning forwards and kissing Misty lightly on the cheek. She breathed in her earthy smell and let it fill her lungs.

''Thank you Misty.'' She whispered in her ear.

''No Agent Foxx, thank you.'' Misty said.

Back in her dorm that night, Cordelia packed a bag. If it was the last thing she did she was going to be the one to find Amelia Drew. She no longer wanted this for her career but for Misty. For the justice she never got. And for her father, to follow in his footsteps.


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia had set her alarm clock for 6:00am. She wanted to get away early in search for Amelia. But it wasn't the sound of her alarm that woke her up, rather the sound of her fellow students causing a stir outside the room.

Cordelia looked at her clock. 5:50am. She sat up, dazed and confused wondering what all the noise was. She clambered out of bed and pulled on her white bath robe before yanking open her door. Her friend Zoe ran up to her, still in her own pyjamas.

''Zoe, its five in the morning, what's going on?'' Cordelia asked sleepily.

''They've got her!'' She said.

''Who Zoe?'' Cordelia asked, but her heart sank as she realised.

''Amelia Drew. There taking her to the asylum.'' She said.

''Shit.'' Cordelia whispered, making back to her room and slamming the door behind her.

She moved like wildfire, throwing on yesterday's clothes and brushing her hair hard. She grabbed her purse and jacket and was outside again in five minutes flat, pushing past the herd of students. Climbing into her car, her heart hammered against her chest. She had to see Amelia, even if it meant losing her chance to be a real agent. She knew Jack would already be there and that he wouldn't let her anywhere near but she had to try. For Misty. For her father.

''Hey!'' Cordelia saw an orderly standing by the entrance.

She ran forwards and tried to follow him inside. The large man grabbed Cordelia by both arms and held her still.

''You can't go in there, Agent.'' He said as kindly as he could manage.

''I have to see her.'' Cordelia said, but she sounded like an errant child.

''Jack won't allow anyone inside.'' He said calmly.

''Tough!'' Cordelia said, ripping her wrists away and storming through the entrance.

She made her way to the place where they had kept Misty. Cordelia knew that was where she would be.

''Foxx!'' Jack shouted, looking more surprised than angry.

Cordelia ran past him, grabbing the gate keys from his pocket.

''Agent Foxx! Agent Foxx come back here!'' He growled, but Cordelia was already past the gate.

She slammed it in his face and locked it just as he reached the bars. He gripped them tight in his hands, calling the young woman every name under the sun.

''You'll regret this, Foxx, that woman is a monster. You'll never set foot in my academy again, this isn't your mission!'' He snapped, shaking the gate.

''I'm on a mission of my own.'' She said, backing away from the bars.

She ignored the many protests and walked briskly to the end of the Corridor. As predicted, Amelia Drew now occupied Misty's old cell. Not caring that her heels announced her she walked straight up to the glass. Amelia looked up. She was drenched, soaked with rainwater. Her hair and clothes were filthy and Cordelia could see two soiled bandages around her wrists.

''Amelia?'' Cordelia asked softly.

''What.'' The girl snapped.

And then, Cordelia realised that she could do nothing to help the girl. They had found her before she even got the chance. She had failed. She had failed Misty. She had failed her father.

''What!'' The girl shouted, standing up and making towards the glass.

She banged her palm against the glass just as Misty had, but this time Cordelia stood firm. She didn't even blink.

''I'm not afraid of you.'' Cordelia said.

''You should be, do you even know what I am, what I've done?'' She hissed.

''I know that your name is Amelia Drew. You are 16 years old. You killed your stepfather, mother and stepbrother.'' She began.

Amelia smirked.

''I also know that you are scared. Very scared. I know what your stepfather did to you and I know about the things you did to take the pain away. My name is Cordelia Foxx. And I don't think you're a monster. I think you're a very brave woman.'' She said.

Amelia's face fell and she sunk to the floor in tears. Cordelia sat down as close to the glass as she could. She heard the gate being yanked open and the sound of many footsteps thundering down the hallway. Jack stopped a few feet in front of her and held his hand up to the others. They watched on in awe as Cordelia talked softly to Amelia. And the girl listened. After a short while, she smiled and thanked Cordelia for her understanding.

''Goodbye Amelia.'' She said, standing with a nod.

She walked past the open-mouthed men, bursting with pride and all the way back to her car, feeling on top of the world. And none of the men followed her. She had to let Misty know that Amelia was okay. As Foxx drove along the highway she realised how exited she was to see Misty. Then her heart sank as she realised this would probably be the last time. Tears pooled in her eyes but she drew them back, knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

''Hello Agent Foxx.'' Barney the orderly smiled, kindly opening the gate for her.

''Thank-you Barney.'' She replied with a wink.

''Misty has been in great spirits since your last visit, very cooperative. I believe we have you to thank for that.'' He said.

''Where is everyone?'' Cordelia asked, noticing the lack of staff.

''Just left for the asylum, Miss Foxx, I suppose you've been there already.'' He said.

''You know me too well Barney.'' Cordelia laughed.

Her heels clacked on the stone floor as she walked up to Misty's cell. She was still asleep in her bunk as Cordelia approached the bars.

''Misty?'' Cordelia tapped the metal.

The woman's eyes fluttered open. When Misty saw her, she jumped up excitedly and ran to her.

''Cordelia!'' She said, taking the older woman's hands through the bars.

Foxx checked over her shoulder before squeezing Misty's hands tightly.

''They caught Amelia, Misty. I couldn't get to her in time.'' Cordelia whispered.

''That's okay.'' Misty laughed it off.

''But I went to see her. I spoke to her; I made sure she was okay. And she was so grateful.'' Cordelia said.

''That is good.'' Misty ran her thumb across Cordelia's causing a shiver to rise up her spine.

The two women stood in silence for a moment as they both knew what was coming next.

''I suppose this is goodbye.'' Cordelia said finally.

''I'll miss you Agent Foxx.'' Misty whispered.

''Me too. More than you'll ever know.'' She said.

Cordelia began to back away but Misty gripped her hands tightly.

''Wait… I have something for you.'' She said, walking over to her table and picking up a piece of paper.

Misty brushed it off with her hand. She passed it through the bars and Cordelia took it. She gasped. It was a stunning portrait of her and she was laughing, smiling, holding her FBI badge high above her head triumphantly. The drawing was so detailed, so accurate from the freckles on Cordelia's nose to the slight wave in her hair. She looked so beautiful and Cordelia's heart swelled as she realised this was how Misty saw her. Unexpected tears rolled over her flushing cheeks.

''It's so beautiful Misty I… I have something for you too.'' Cordelia whispered finally, unable to hide the fact that she was crying.

As if she already knew, Misty leaned against the bars and Cordelia snaked both arms through, pulling her close. She pressed her open lips on Misty's and let them shut slowly. Misty grabbed the hem of her jacket to steady herself. Her eyelids fluttered as Misty kissed her back, their mouths locked in mid-dance. As Misty deepened the kiss, Cordelia didn't want the moment to end, but for fear of Barney seeing them she pulled away reluctantly.

''Thank you Agent Foxx.'' Misty said, letting go of the woman's jacket and holding her hands behind her back.

''Goodbye.'' Cordelia whimpered, wiping her tears violently with the back of her hand.

She turned away and walked briskly to the end of the corridor, pressing the buzzer to release the latch on the gate.

''Everything okay Agent…'' Barney didn't even get to finish his sentence before Cordelia had left; clutching Misty's drawing to her chest.

Barney ran after her all the way to her car but he had to admit defeat as she pulled out of the lot as fast as she could. She refused to let herself cry on the drive home. She showered just as dawn was breaking and she didn't cry then. She made tea and toast and ate those at her desk before clambering back into bed with the drawing clutched firmly in her shaking hands.

''Oh Misty.'' She whimpered, letting her tears fall finally as they dropped onto the paper.

She was still sobbing as her telephone rang and she nearly missed it. It was Jack's number.

''Hello?'' Cordelia said, bracing herself for the earful.

''She's escaped!'' Jack shouted.

''Amelia?'' Cordelia sat upright.

''Misty! Barney checked her cell and she was just gone. She must have done it while he was chasing after you!'' He said.

Cordelia was lost for words. Misty had escaped.

''How?'' She clutched the phone with two hands.

''He found the clip of a pen lid inside the lock and the rest on the floor.'' He said.

Cordelia threw the covers back and ran to her corduroy jacket which was hanging on the door. She patted both pockets. Her pen was missing. The silence was deafening.

''Foxx. The pen was yours.'' Jack growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack paced back and forth in his office. Policemen, Orderlies and FBI Agents alike surrounded edges of the room. Cordelia sat in the middle in a small swivelling chair with her head bowed.

''So I'll ask you again, Foxx, how the fuck did she get that pen?'' He asked, slamming his clenched fixed on the table.

''I don't know.'' Cordelia's voice was so small she was sure he hadn't heard.

''Foxx?'' He growled.

''She took it from my pocket!'' Cordelia shouted.

Jack thought for a moment and shook his head with a scoff.

''But to do that you would have needed to approach the bars. And we both know that's not allowed.'' He said.

Cordelia flushed fifty shades of red. He had to tell him, what did it matter now?

''She didn't kill her sisters, Jack. Her father shot them both and turned the gun on Misty. When he got close she grabbed it and shot him. She didn't speak for eight years because she was so traumatized. He abused her, Jack. I've been… going to see her.'' Cordelia felt tears pricking in her eyes.

''And you thought a hug would make it all better?'' He jeered.

Cordelia was fuming but she stayed calm. Arguing with Jack wouldn't bring them any closer to finding Misty.

''We need to fucking find her.'' He said finally.

''I'll go.'' Cordelia stood up.

''What? No fear Foxx, you are staying here, you've caused enough hassle.'' He said.

Barney came into the room with Misty's belongings and dumped them on Jack's desk. Jack frowned at the orderly.

''What? She'll be brought back here when we find her, maximum security should never have been a question.'' Barney said, desperate to place the blame on someone other than Cordelia and himself.

Cordelia wasn't listening to their conversation. Her eyes were locked firmly on Misty's possessions. Her drawings mostly, or lack of rather. Cordelia knew there was some missing. She must have taken those with her. She leaned forwards in her chair and traced her fingers over the paper, trying to remember the missing ones.

And then it hit her. In a lot of Misty's drawings there had been a small hut, like a cabin. Some of the sketches were so detailed it had completely stunned Cordelia. Like a remote swamp land. She noticed now that there were no drawings of this place in the pile, not even one. Those must've been the ones she'd taken… but why?

Unless it was the place she was going to.

''I've got to go.'' Cordelia stood and barged past the wall of policemen, ignoring Jack's protests.

Now if she could only remember the name of the darn place. Misty had drawn plenty of cartoon sign posts on the front of the cabins and in swirly writing above each drawing. Cordelia climbed into her car.

''Honey Island!'' She said allowed.

She Googled the place to be sure and it said it was just south of New Orleans. This is where Misty had grown up and she was sure she had the right place. She knew it would be a long drive so she set up the satnav and sped away from the parking lot as fast as she could.

If this was where Misty was, would she be there already? Maybe Cordelia would have to wait for her. And the thought of what would happen when she found her kept creeping into the front of her mind. She decided to deal with that when it came to it. The woman reached into her hand bag and laid Misty's drawing in the passenger seat next to her. And that comforted her some and outweighed the feeling of the gun in her holster and handcuffs in her pocket.

Night was falling as she reached the swamp and it became so muddy that Cordelia knew she would have to continue on foot. She knew there were gators out here so she drew her gun out of its holster. The dark came quickly and after an hour Cordelia was walking blind. Her breathing quickened ass the night animals made themselves apparent around her as hissing and growling filled her ears.

''Where are you Misty?'' She whispered into the darkness.

Vines caught under her feet and she fell more than once into the thick swamp mud. Just as she was about to give up all hope of ever finding the hut, let alone Misty, she saw a light in the trees.

''Well, either I'm dying or I've found it.'' Cordelia smirked.

As she made her way through the trees she was sure she could make out a door, a window. Yes this was it. She made her way up the path and knocked rapidly at the little wooden door. When there was no noises to break the deafening silence, Cordelia grew agitated. She pushed the door hard and it sprung open.

Misty was standing with a frying pan clutched in her hands and Cordelia had her handgun pointing straight at her.

''Cock it and pull it, Foxx.'' Misty smirked, lowering the pan.

''Misty!'' Cordelia dropped the gun and it hit the floor with a clatter.

''Ya scared me.'' Misty giggled, but she eyed Cordelia's gun and handcuffs nervously.

Both women stood in silence as Cordelia stared down at the set of handcuffs in her left hand.

''I can't.'' She said, discarding them too to the floor.

She turned to shut the door as Misty placed her weapon of choice on the table behind her.

''How did you know where I was?'' Misty said.

''I won't forget your artwork for as long as I live, Misty.'' Cordelia said, noticing the drawings were now stuck to the walls of the cabin.

''So what happens now Agent Foxx?'' Misty whispered.

''I don't know.'' Cordelia shrugged.

After a long silence Misty extended a hand and beckoned her finger.

''Come here.'' She said.

Cordelia obeyed of course, she was like putty in Misty's hands. Her knees became weak as Misty snaked her arms around the older woman, pulling her close. Misty tugged at her hair to bring her face to meet hers and their lips locked once more. Grabbing at each other's hips, they miraculously ended up atop the bed. Cordelia laughed for the first time in a long time and wound her fingers into Misty's, kissing her again. The Cajun began to unbutton her blouse with a soft bite of her lip.

''I don't care what happens to us as long as I'm with you.'' Cordelia said, meaning every word.

When the two women woke the next morning, entangled in each other's arms it didn't occur that what had woken them was the sound of sirens. The two lay in bliss for a moment, drinking in one another's image as Cordelia toyed with a lock of Misty's hair.

''Shh, did ya hear that?'' Misty said, sitting upright.

The now unmistakeable sound of police car sirens filled the swamps. Though Cordelia knew they were far away, it would only be a matter of time before they were found.

''We have to get out of here.'' Misty scrambled to her feet to find her clothes.

Cordelia continued to listen. She could hear sirens in all directions and she knew her car would have given the game away.

''They'll have the place surrounded Misty.'' Cordelia whispered.

''Fuck!'' Misty cursed, dragging her fingers through her unruly hair.

''Hold me the way you did last night.'' Cordelia extended her arms to the Cajun.

Misty calmed slightly as she dropped her dress and walked over to Cordelia, sitting down next to her. She pulled the woman onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and locked her alabaster legs around her back. Cordelia did the same, cradling the back of Misty's head in her hand.

''I love you.'' Misty whimpered, burying her face in Cordelia's shoulder.

The unmistakeable noises of men and dogs alike grew ever closer. The sound of the sirens didn't cease and Cordelia shook with fear.

''I love you too.'' She replied.

The End.

**A/N: Thank you for reading guys, I'm sorry to leave it on such a cliff-hanger but I thought I may follow with a sequel at some point in the near future? Thank you for all your kind reviews but I'd just like to mention the books and music that inspired me which you should really, really check out because I can't take all the credit now can I? 'The Silence of the Lambs' by Thomas Hardy really influenced the story at the beginning and the song 'Union Stone' by Phildel gave me the idea for the plot. So please listen to and read (or watch, it's a film too!) these masterpieces! Anyway I'm rambling, thank you again and I hope you enjoyed it! x**


End file.
